


Winning

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family game time turns into couple’s game night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“Time to close up, Lee.”

Lee shook his head as the customer’s coins dropped in the till jingled then clinked. “We close at ten on Fridays.” That was Lee-speak. It was code for him worrying the store was going to go under without more purchases. It was code for him wanting to oversee the checkout. 

“We’ve done good business this week,” George said, his hand gravitating to Lee’s shoulder. “We can afford the evening off.”

Lee shook his head again, ringing up the next customer’s purchases. 

George squeezed Lee’s shoulder. “It’s Erik and Justin’s first Friday home since they got here from Hogwarts. We were planning a family game night, remember? Can’t do that without a quarter of the family.” 

At this, Lee finally looked up at his husband. “All right. Give me ten minutes and I’ll switch out with Electra.”

“I’m holding you to that.” George pressed a kiss to his cheek.

*

Twenty minutes later, the food was starting to get cold, but Lee slipped into his chair at the dinner table as though he’d been there all along. Nobody commented, not even George. But Erik recapped the last point he’d made in the discussion anyway. 

After dinner, George began clearing the dishes and Lee snatched the dishes from him. “I’ll do this. You set up the gobstones.”

“Gobstones?” Erik complained. “That’s for little kids.” 

George grinned. “Seeing as how you two are younger than we are, you should be better then. Besides, it’s my turn to choose and I chose gobstones. Next week, you can choose, Erik.” 

By the time Lee had cleared the table, Justin had washed, and Erik had dried, the game was set up and family game night had officially kicked off for the summer in the Weasley-Jordan-Hastings house.

*

“I win again!” George declared, throwing his arms up in victory. 

“Awwww!” Justin pouted as his gobstone spurted a green fluid at him. He grabbed the towel and wiped his face. “One more game?”

“Bedtime,” Lee said, otherwise George would carry on playing all night. 

“But, Dad…”

“Bedtime,” Lee repeated. “Go on now. Winner has to clean up the game.” 

Reluctantly, the twins headed to bed. And the moment they were gone, Lee leaned over the coffee table and pecked George’s cheek with a kiss. “This was nice.”

“Worth leaving the store for?” 

“Certainly. And the night’s still young. I’ve got another game to play. This one requires only two players, though. His hand cupped his crotch, rubbed suggestively. 

George whispered some spells to protect them, silence them, hide them. Then he threw himself on Lee. “I’m going to win,” he said, frotting through their clothes.

“I haven’t even explained the rules yet!” Lee laughed, George’s teeth already tugging at his earlobe. George’s hand replacing his at his crotch. George’s legs on either side of his.

“Doesn’t matter,” George said with confidence. “I have a feeling that even if I lose the game, I’ll be a winner here.”


End file.
